Officially a Gryffindor
by TFislove
Summary: Takea trip into Hermione’s mind and see how she felt before she was sorted. one-shot


You are on the Hogwarts express, you are nervous and excited to be starting, worried because you don't know what house you are going to be in and excited as this is going to be a wonderful opportunity to meet new people. Your name is Hermione Granger you are eleven years old and are starting your first years of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. You knew nothing of Hogwarts till the day of your eleventh birthday, you always knew you were different than the people who used to attend primary school with, you could do things that others couldn't do. Like when you were sitting in the school canteen and didn't want to eat you broccoli they would just disappear on other occasions when you were being chased by the school bully they always ended up being frozen and unable to move from that spot for hours on end. You have read the entire book collection in your school trunk at least once, and have read your favourite Hogwarts, a history at least three times in the past two weeks and you know all about how you are going to be sorted and the houses, but unlike you, you can't decide which house you want to be in!

There is Ravenclaw were those of wit and learning will always find there kind, you think you might be placed there as you were always the top of your primary school got the highest results you could get on your SATS and achieved A's in all your assignments. Then there's Hufflepuff were the just and loyal go, you always thought of yourself as a loyal person but did you really want to go there according to Hogwarts, a history no one of any importance came from there and you want to be of great importance. Then there is Slytherin the cunning folk, you didn't really think of yourself of cunning, yes you had managed to get past you parents when you were in trouble because of your 'weirdness', maybe then. But then there's Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart, this is where you want to be, many great people came from Gryffindor and you liked to idea of being known as a brave person, and you were never afraid to stand up to the school bully, well before they started chasing you.

You had been on the train for over 4 hours now and according to your calculations you should be arriving at Hogwarts in half an hour, you better go change into your robes as you change you see the place were in less than a few hours will be a colourful badge signifying which house you are in. The black and white tie that hangs around your neck again will soon change to the colours of you future house. As the same voice which rang through the train before says "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes please leave all your luggage in your compartments were they will be taken up to your dorm!' many questions are now ringing through your head, how will they know which trunk is mine, will they take it to the right dorm, how will they know which dorm is mine. But then you are attending Hogwarts a place you have only known of for since your eleventh birthday so anything is possible.

It is time to get off the train and you see a large man caring a light he looks like a giant in a fairy tale but in your schoolbooks it says giants are up to 18ft big. The man is called Hagrid, you think this is weird as he looks quite scary but the great Harry Potter is talking to him so it must be alright, you think Harry Potter is going to be a great wizard as he defeated somebody all the books call you-know-who, you think to yourself it is rather stupid that even though he was the darkest wizard in centuries and he was defeated by a one year old that people are still afraid to call him by his name.

You get into these boats that are going to take you across the lake and into Hogwarts, you get into the boat with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who you spoke to before on the train ride, Ron didn't seem very nice. You don't make conversation with them and they don't with you. Your eyes are always looking for the castle till you finally see it, it looks magnificent. All the muggleborns are in awe and people who haven't read Hogwarts, a history, but you still are amazed at the greatness and how beautiful the building is.

You get of the boats and are taken up some stairs were a lady called professor McGonagall explains what is going to happen when you go in to the great hall, of course you already know what is going to happen you have read all about it, you walk into the great hall and see the famous ceiling, candles hanging down and it looks just like the sky does outside. Then you see the staff table and a small stall with a hat sitting on it, the sorting hat.

You are all lined up in alphabetical order ready to go under the hat. One by one each name is read out, you are not nervous and do not mind where you are put.

"Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall calls out. You walk up to the stall and sit down the hat is placed on your head it even covers up your eyes, suddenly the hat begins to talk to you,

"Ooh you have lots of brains maybe you should be in Ravenclaw, but then look at all that bravery you are Gryffindor material."

"Wait." You replied to the hat in your head. "Why not the other houses?"

"Well Hufflepuff is defiantly not the place for you, you want to achieve greatness and in Slytherin well let's just say you would not be allowed in."

"Ok." You reply.

Then the hat shouts "Gryffindor" really loudly.

You are officially a Gryffindor.


End file.
